Biggest Franchises
List of Largest Franchises (List is done by Domestic numbers) |Franchise|Total Gross|# of films|Average Gross|Biggest film|The film's gross| #DC Universe | 1,373.8M | 8 | 171.7 | Justice League | 433.6M | #The Morrow | 1,119.3M | 2 | 559.6 | The Morrow | 617.1M | #SpellForce | 1,034.3M | 3 | 344.8 | Spellforce: Shadow of the Phoenix | 407.5M | #Nirvana | 940.3M | 2 | 470.1 | Avarice | 524.3M | #Call of Duty | 887.4M | 3 | 295.8 | Call of Duty: Eye of the Storm | 333.4M | #Apocalypse | 745.7M | 2 | 372.9 | Salvation | 400.1M | #Starcraft | 725.9M | 2 | 363.0 | Starcraft Fury of the Swarm | 424.4M | #The 39 Clues | 685.4M | 3 | 228.4 | The 39 Clues: The Sword Thief | 261.2M | #Alesia | 634.2 | 2 | 317.1 | The Rise and Fall of Julius Caesar | 382.8M | #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson | 604.7M | 5 | 120.9 | CNaLM vs. Santa Claus, Ultimate Badass | 160.2M | #A Series of Unfortunate Events | 550.4M | 3 | 183.5 | ASoUE: Movie the Third | 190.4M | #Lord Madship | 509.8M | 2 | 254.9 | Expedecade | 275.8M | #Dragon Age | 485.4M | 2 | 242.7 | Dragon Age: Onslaught | 278.3M | #Dawn of Souls | 456.3M | 2 | 228.1 | Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls | 251.9M | #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson | 444.5M | 4 | 111.1 | Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Bigfoot | 138.6M | #The Vast Dark | 423.3M | 6 | 70.6 | The Vast Dark Trilogy Part III: The Execution | 87.1M | #Pokemon | 422.9M | 3 | 141.0 | Pokemon: The Champion's Gift | 160.1M | #The Once and Future King | 418.5M | 2 | 209.3 | TOaFK: The Queen of Air and Darkness | 228.9M | #Interconnected | 418.3M | 2 | 209.2 | Interconnected: Culmination | 217.5M | #Bartimeaus | 418.3M | 2 | 198.7 | Bartimeaus and the Golem's Eye | 208.6M | #Spark | 413.0M | 2 | 206.5 | Spark: Ignition | 277.9M | #Divergent | 402.7M | 2 | 201.3 | Insurgent | 247.7M | #Red Rabbit | 396.5M | 2 | 198.2 | Red Rabbit | 218.4M | #Unbalanced | 381.5 | 4 | 95.4 | Unbalanced 2 | 106.6M | #Bone | 370.6 | 2 | 185.3 | Bone: Solstice | 201.0M | #The Vast Dark | 370.1M | 5 | 74.1 | The Vast Dark Trilogy Part III: The Execution | 87.1M | #U.S.S. Seawolf | 335.5M | 2 | 167.8 | U.S.S. Seawolf | 170.0M | #Halloweentown | 333.4M | 4 | 83.4 | Halloweentown | 90.9M | #The Golden Bird | 324.2M | 2 | 162.1 | The Golden Bird | 165.5M | #Planeswalkers | 316.7M | 2 | 158.3 | Planeswalkers: Betrayals | 201.0M | #Lucid | 300.5M | 2 | 150.3 | LucIId | 163.0M | #A Wrinkle in Time | 260.4M | 2 | 130.2 | A Wrinkle in Time | 147.3M | #Halloweentown | 257.2M | 3 | 85.7 | Halloweentown | 90.9M | #Illusiono | 241.0M | 2 | 120.5 | Illusiono | 140.2M | #The Dark Victorian | 229.6M | 2 | 114.9 | The Dark Victorian | 152.4M | #Giant Spiders | 205.8M | 2 | 102.9 | Giant Spiders 2 | 103.1M | #Cruisers | 200.9M | 3 | 67.0 | Cruisers: Second Gear (3D) | 75.5M | #The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien | 194.1 | 2 | 97.1 | TIoSRtA | 122.5M | #The Immune | 179.3 | 2 | 89.7 | The Immune: Global Outbreak | 91.0M | #Army of Two | 149.4M | 2 | 74.7 | Army of Two: The 40th Day | 92.3M | #Paranoia | 136.6M | 2 | 68.3 | Paranoia 2 | 71.9M | #Midnight | 129.8M | 3 | 43.3 | Midnight: Revealed | 54.7M | #Fright Town | 114.1M | 2 | 57.0 | Fright Town 2 | 73.3M | #The 13th Night | 112.5M | 5 | 22.5 | The 13th Night | 35.0M | #Silence! | 85.0M | 2 | 42.5 | Silence! | 68.6M | #Paranormal lamronaraP | 78.7M | 2 | 39.4 | Paranormal lamronaraP | 40.4M | #The Fall | 66.2M | 2 | 33.1 | The Fall | 43.2M | #My Winter Retreat | 59.5M | 2 | 29.8 | My Winter Retreat | 44.8M | #Silent Invasion | 58.7M | 2 | 29.4 | Silent Invasion | 31.0M | Franchises Broken Down --- :: DC Universe: #The Justice League - 433,573,816 (Year 7) #Martian Manhunter - 159,436,006 (Year 5) #The Flash - 159,144,447 (Year 4) #Aquaman - 139,431,300 (Year 6) #Wonder Woman - 138,131,566 (Year 6) #Booster Gold - 130,285,744 (Year 4) #Plastic-Man - 127,695,632 (Year 5) #Blue Beetle - 86,227,784 (Year 5) :: The Morrow: #The Morrow - 617,084,556 (Year 1) #The Morrow II - 502,177,833 (Year 3) :: SpellForce: #Spellforce: Shadow of the Phoenix - 407,504,044 (Year 5) #Spellforce: Breath of Winter - 342,280,863 (Year 3) #Spellforce: Order of Dawn - 284,506,539 (Year 1) :: Nirvana #Avarice - 524,277,394 (Year 6) #Nirvana - 416,010,340 (Year 4) ::Call of Duty: #Call of Duty: Eye of the Storm - 333,416,083 (Year 7) #Call of Duty: Of Their Own Accord - 292,664,998 (Year 4) #Call of Duty - 261,284,564 (Year 1) :: Apocalypse: #Salvation - 400,061,198 (Year 3) #Apocalypse - 345,774,991 (Year 1) :: Starcraft #Starcraft Fury of the Swarm - 424,409,551 (Year 5) #Starcraft - 301,508,424 (Year 2) ::The 39 Clues: #The 39 Clues: The Sword Thief - 261,210,576 (Year 7) #The 39 Clues: One False Note - 231,538,714 (Year 6) #The 39 Clues: Maze of Bones - 192,557,542 (Year 5) :: Alesia: #The Rise and Fall of Julius Caesar - 382,789,519 (Year 7) #Alesia - 251,367,546 (Year 4) ::Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson: #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Santa Claus, Ultimate Badass - 160,219,884 (Year 7) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Bigfoot - 138,634,392 (Year 5) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Giant Spiders - 131,928,773 (Year 6) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. The Abominable Snowman - 96,587,141 (Year 4) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. The Lochness Monster - 77,368,880 (Year 3) ::A Series of Unfortunate Events: #A Series of Unfortunate Events: Movie the Third - 190,427,729 (Year 7) #A Series of Unfortunate Events: Movie the Second - 186,518,440 (Year 6) #A Series of Unfortunate Events - 173,491,149 (Year 4) :: Lord Madship: #Expedecade - 275,849,181 (Year 6) #Lord Madship - 233,988,226 (Year 4) :: Dragon Age: #Dragon Age: Onslaught - 278,265,368 (Year 5) #Dragon Age: Darkness Over Ferelden - 207,099,871 (Year 2) :: Dawn of Souls: #Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls - 251,923,563 (Year 2) #Dawn of Souls II: Rebirth - 204,356,587 (Year 4) :: Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson: #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Bigfoot - 138,634,392 (Year 5) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. Giant Spiders - 131,928,773 (Year 6) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. The Abominable Snowman - 96,587,141 (Year 4) #Chuck Norris and Liam Neeson vs. The Lochness Monster - 77,368,880 (Year 3) ::The Vast Dark: #The Vast Dark Trilogy Part III: The Execution - 87,086,135 (Year 4) #The Vast Dark Trilogy Part Two: The Sacrament - 75,495,605 (Year 2) #The Vast Dark: Fight Fire With Fire - 72,850,439 (Year 5) #The Vast Dark: God is an American - 68,944,402 (Year 6) #The Vast Dark Trilogy Part One: The Serpent's Egg - 66,128,430 (Year 1) #The Vast Dark: Shadows of the Past - 52,760,431 (Year 7) :: Pokemon: #Pokemon: The Champion's Gift - 160,121,883 (Year 6) #Pokemon: Rise of the Rockets - 140,574,893 (Year 4) #Pokemon: The Journey Begins - 122,214,925 (Year 2) :: The Once and Future King: #The Once and Future King: The Queen of Air and Darkness - 228,879,452 (Year 7) #The Once and Future King: The Sword in the Stone - 189,597,726 (Year 5) :: Interconnected: #Interconnected: Culmination - 217,454,460 (Year 3) #Interconnected - 200,754,328 (Year 1) :: Bartimeaus: #Bartimeaus and the Golem's Eye - 208,643,400 (Year 3) #Bartimeaus and the Amulet of Samarkand - 188,760,329 (Year 1) :: Spark: #Spark: Ignition - 277,893,218 (Year 7) #Spark - 135,090,911 (Year 4) :: Divergent: #Insurgent - 247,653,341 (Year 4) #Divergent - 155,025,373 (Year 3) :: Red Rabbit: #Red Rabbit - 218,438,498 (Year 3) #The Cardinal in the Kremlin - 178,059,041 (Year 6) ::Unbalanced: #Unbalanced 2 - 106,570,628 (Year 5) #Unbalanced - 101,201,175 (Year 4) #Unbalanced 3 - 95,199,775 (Year 6) #Unbalanced 4 (3D) - 78,541,334 (Year 7) :: Bone: #Bone: Solstice - 201,046,321 (Year 7) #Bone: Vernal Equinox - 169,568,436 (Year 4) :: U.S.S. Seawolf: #U.S.S. Seawolf - 170,045,876 (Year 2) #The Shark Mutiny - 165,479,868 (Year 5) ::Halloweentown: #Halloweentown - 90,944,621 (Year 2) #Halloweentown II (3D) - 89,071,874 (Year 5) #Halloweentown III (3D) - 77,213,839 (Year 6) #Halloweentown IV (3D) - 76,218,355 (Year 7) :: The Golden Bird #The Golden Bird - 165,482,251 (Year 6) #The Blue Belt - 158,729,540 (Year 7) :: Planeswalkers: #Planeswalkers: Betrayals - 201,019,302 (Year 6) #Planeswalkers: A New World - 115,657,184 (Year 3) :: Lucid: #LucIId - 163,032,721 (Year 7) #Lucid - 137,451,500 (Year 5) :: A Wrinkle in Time: #A Wrinkle in Time - 147,300,404 (Year 3) #A Wrinkle in Time: A Wind in the Door - 113,124,237 (Year 6) :: Illusiono: #Illusiono - 140,214,365 (Year 1) #Illusiono 2 - 100,834,945 (Year 4) :: The Dark Victorian: #The Dark Victorian - 152,381,246 (Year 1) #The Dark Victorian: Pursuit - 77,290,572 (Year 7) :: Giant Spiders: #Giant Spiders 2 - 103,052,120 (Year 5) #Giant Spiders - 102,758,575 (Year 4) :: Cruisers: #Cruisers: Second Gear (3D) - 75,537,397 (Year 5) #Cruisers: World Tour (3D) - 72,233,836 (Year 6) #Cruisers - 53,177,731 (Year 4) :: The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien: #The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien - 122,450,987 (Year 2) #The Impact of Sir Roger the Alien 2 - 71,660,374 (Year 6) :: The Immune: #The Immune: Global Outbreak - 90,989,760 (Year 6) #The Immune - 88,357,234 (Year 4) :: Army of Two: #Army of Two: The 40th Day - 92,331,840 (Year 6) #Army of Two - 57,019,114 (Year 4) :: Paranoia: #Paranoia 2 - 71,859,957 (Year 4) #Paranoia - 64,707,582 (Year 1) :: Midnight: #Midnight: Revealed - 54,700,597 (Year 2) #Midnight Part 2 - 54,272,139 (Year 3) #Midnight: Children of the Damned - 20,789,791 (Year 4) :: Fright Town: #Fright Town 2 - 73,274,067 (Year 5) #Fright Town - 40,785,329 (Year 1) ::The 13th Night: : #The 13th Night - 34,976,483 (Year 1) #The 13th Night (Year 7) - 32,510,437 (Year 7) #The 13th Night II: The Interrogation Room - 25,069,658 (Year 2) #The 13th Night IV: Vengeance of Hell - 11,314,486 (Year 4) #The 13th Night III: The Masked Man Revealed - 8,584,420 (Year 3) :: Silence! #Silence! - 68,573,950 (Year 3) #Silence! Part 2: The Revenge - 16,377,595 (Year 4) :: Paranormal lamronaraP: #Paranormal lamronaraP - 40,354,343 (Year 3) #Paranormal lamronaraP 2 - 38,387,632 (Year 6) :: The Fall: #The Fall - 43,191,473 (Year 5) #The Fall 2: Back From the Past - 22,966,063 (Year 6) :: My Winter Retreat: #My Winter Retreat - 44,798,229 (Year 2) #My Winter Retreat 2 - 14,660,975 (Year 3) :: Silent Invasion: #Silent Invasion - 31,005,803 (Year 5) #Silent Invasion 2: Revelation - 27,706,355 (Year 6)